SNAP
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: What happened to Jake the night that Bella left with Alice to go to Volterra? Here's my take. ONE SHOT, Bella/Jake, Rated M for language


**A/N:** I am a music person. If I'm not reading or writing, then my music is playing. Many people do not know this about me but you can often tell my mood by the type of music I have blasting. Recently, I've found myself being grabbed by my Muse as she makes me listen closely to the lyrics of a particular song. This is one of those moments.

Inspired by "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit. It might help to listen to the song first to understand the tone of this piece.

SM owns all. I'm just borrowing a couple of her characters for a short while. ;)

* * *

**SNAP**

_Godaaamit_….I snatched up my phone. I had been chatting up this girl at the diner for the past hour and was pretty sure that I'd soon be tearing up the sheets with her tonight but Nooooo, someone had to interrupt. Without looking at the caller ID, I answer.

"Yeah?" I figured it was Jake whining about Bella or Seth wanting me to come over to play Xbox with him again.

"Quil, I need you to come over right away." Billy's gravelly voice came through the line. Given his tone, I knew immediately something was not right. He would never have called if it wasn't an emergency.

"Yes, of course, do I need to bring someone with me?" I glanced over at the pretty blonde sitting across from me, who was about to be sorely disappointed.

"Maybe Embry. Just hurry. This is bad." He said no more and hung up.

"Sorry Doll, but I gotta run." I gave her a smile and a wink, paid for her dinner and headed out the door.

I walked hurriedly around the backside of the diner and made straight for the trees. As soon as I was under the cover of the forest, I stripped and phased, running for Embry's place. I knew he was at home. He always was. Unlike me, he saw no reason to try to score with the local girls. He believed that it would just cause more problems than needed. He and I both knew that he was just blowing smoke with that. His shyness seemed to keep him all tongue tied around girls. Lucky for me, I didn't have that problem at all. Stopping on the ridge behind his place, I howl and then wait for him to come out.

_What's up?_ He asked through the link as soon as he phased.

_Billy called me. Something is wrong over at his place. My guess is that it's Jake…again._

In less than five minutes, we are standing in the Black backyard. Our initial reaction was "What the fuck…" Their back yard looked like a cyclone had torn through it. Everything had been turned upside down or thrown. The tree in the middle of the yard was missing a couple of large branches.

**CRASH!**

We looked at each other. He's in the garage now. Our wolf hearing could hear the line obscenities flying out of Jake's mouth. Loud, angry music came blasting out. This was not good.

"He's been like this since he came home, boys." Billy rolled out onto the porch, watching the scene in his quiet way. The look on his face was all we needed. Jake was about to lose it and there could be only one reason why.

Bella.

Embry gave him a nod. "We'll go talk him down, Billy. Don't worry." He turned to walk with me towards the garage. We've never seen him this bad.

One of the side walls bowed outward as another large crash was heard, followed by a low growl. He knew that we were coming. I looked over at Em, wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Don't be a chicken shit, Ateara. He's our best friend." Embry growled at me. If there's one thing that could be said about Embry Call, it's that he would always support his friends and family. Slowly, he opened the side door.

"Jake…." He called quietly.

The interior was completely dark, but that was no big deal to us. We could see everything and what he had done. The old bench back seat that we always used as a sofa whenever we came over laid in shreds; stuffing was everywhere. He had thrown screwdrivers like tomahawks, burying them into the back wall. The engine that he had been rebuilding was what had bounced off of the side wall, laid on the floor bent up. The very air inside was tense with anger and emotion.

"Hey man, you ok?" I asked.

Then, Jake turned. His shoulders were tensed up. His fists were ready to hit something at any second. He stood in the middle of the garage naked, which meant he had come in here just after phasing back. His eyes had a yellowish ring around the outside edges. His entire body radiated fury. This wasn't just human Jake. We're dealing with Jake the wolf as well, which meant we had to be very careful. He gave me no reply, not that he had to because we knew the truth of the matter.

"You want to talk about it?" I was trying to appeal to his human side, but what I got as a reply wasn't that. He let lose a long line of obscenities and growls that would have made Lahote proud. Whatever had happened was really, really bad. She had finally pushed him too far.

Embry took a brave step into the garage as a Limp Bizkit song started playing. If anyone could get through to him, it was Em. His quiet, observant ways could break through to the wolf and human. Jake watched him warily but did not move.

"Listen to the lyrics and let it go. You know that you won't hurt her or us. Now….breathe." Embry spoke firmly, knowing that he was appealing to the young Alpha. His shoulders back and his head held high, he would show no fear because he had none.

_I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now I'm dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those mother**ckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin you're a** raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight..._

I walked cautiously around the edge of the garage to the Ipod station, putting this particular song on repeat. It's one of our favorites, full of spit and fire.

Jake remained still as the lyrics rolled through his brain. He had always been one to truly get lost in his music. Lyrics meant something to him. Very slowly, he began to let go of his tension and his shoulders dropped.

"F*ck." The only word to leave his mouth for the better part of a half hour.

We waited, giving him the time to calm down. Eventually, he fell to his knees on the floor where he stood. Anger still rolled out of him but we could feel that his need to destroy had left him.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Embry spoke at just above a whisper.

When Jake finally looked us in the eyes again, we could see that he was back to human. His eyes were filled with pain…and finality. He dropped his head into his hands as he began to explain.

"She went after him. I almost had her where I've always wanted her but that damn pixie leech got in the way…" Jake began to pull at his hair in frustrated anger.

"Bella went after….Eddie?" I asked, knowing that had to be the answer.

Jake nodded. "I couldn't make her stay….for me. She got in the car with that bitch and drove off…to Italy. She's gone. I've lost her."

Embry, being his rational self as always, decided enough was enough. "This wasn't really just about her leaving, was it?"

Jake glanced up at us again with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Embry remained quiet for a minute before continuing. "Jake, it's time to let her go. You're tried to get through to her but she made her choice tonight. It's time for you to listen to your wolf and make yours."

Jake sighed as the truth of his best friend's words flowed through him. He had been fighting his wolf tonight. The man wanted her but the wolf did not. Maybe he hadn't imprinted because Bella was not the One for him and as much as he wanted to fight against this, nothing would change that fact. It was time to let his dream of his Bella go so that he could live his life as he was meant to be.

"You're right, Em."

…and with those words, we could feel the change in the energy surrounding us. In a snap, Jake let go. Now, he was ready step up, to be the Alpha he was meant to be.


End file.
